Claudio Sommer
Claudio Sommer is a Human mercenary and a pirate in the Wumara Gang under the command of Kalen Goddard. He is also the good friends and partners with fellow pirate Angus Coleman. He is a recurring character in the Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy series. Biography Claudio Sommer was born on the on the backwater world of Altakiril, a quiet and quaint planet nearly forgotten about after the Reaper Invasion. He grew up in the countryside of the planet, the son of farmers, and his early childhood was peaceful. He grew into a massive specimen, and at a young age, picked up kafabe wrestling, becoming a local icon in the Altakiril entertainment industry. However, as time went on, Altakiril soon became the target of numerous warring gangs, with the trouble spreading from outside the city centers, across the entire planet. Claudio took to defending his family's farm from this aggression, even as more threatening extra-solar organizations set their sights on the planet. This included the infamous Wumara Gang, pirates from outside the system. When the Wumara arrived, they offered a peaceful approach, looking to earn the trust of the locals to an extent, and offering protection in exchange for loyalty when they could. It wasn't perfect, but Claudio saw it as a means to an end, and ultimately joined the Wumara Gang to protect his family. Due to his size, and his biotics, Claudio was thrown into the thick of the combat that entrenched the large cities of Altakiril. Eventually, the Wumara succeeded in taking control of the planet, and Claudio opted to stay with the organization after earning notoriety as a bruiser. He also saw himself as a "cooler head" that the pirates needed, and that he helped them stay out of unnecessary trouble. Over time, Claudio, seen as a peacemaker and a mentor, was paired with a troublesome member of the Wumara, and a former member of the The Bridge Boys gang, Angus Coleman. The two clashed often, Angus was brash and dangerous, while Claudio was calculated and level headed, and several times, the two nearly turned guns on each other. Though as time went on, they learned from each other, adapted, and eventually became the most fearsome team in the Wumara Gang. Description and Personality Claudio is a massive specimen, standing at standing at 198.12 Cm (6.5 Feet) and 105 Kg (232 Lbs). His body is long yet at the same time, loaded with muscle, and he retains an incredible lean physique for his size as well, though he isn't quite as thick as his ally Angus. His skin is fair but slightly darkened by his time in the sun, and he had thin but dark hair all over his body. The top of his head is shaved to be nearly bald, and a dark trimmed beard covers his cut diamond shaped head. He has broad and defined features, but they aren't by any means portending or large, and he is considered by many to be a handsome man. He has dark eyes, often described as sad as well. Due to his upbringing as a farmer, and as an entertainer, Claudio is a people person, and is friendly despite his career choice and intimidating presence. He genuinely cares for innocent life and looks out for others when ever he can. That was partially his reason for joining the Wumara, to protect his family. Though he knows the Wumara are notorious and certainly not innocent, he sees them as the only protectors for his home world, and a necessary evil as well. He is calm, collected, and always aware, constantly thinking of the consequences of the actions he takes, and he is a tactician. He disapproves of reckless behavior and this led to many clashes with Angus when the two were first paired up. Though since then, Claudio has largely adapted to Angus's impulsive behavior, and is no longer as bothered by features such as that like he used to be. Skills and Abilities Claudio is a physical freak, and insanely athletic for his size as well, and that in mind, he is an absolute handful to deal with a close quarters fight. He is also benefited by the fact that he knows several martial arts, and always takes the time to improve his combat prowess. His style is very similar to that of Angus, except for that Claudio is much more technical and efficient, much like his personality. He is a tactician when it comes to fights and has an amazing sense of his surrounding in combat situations. Though not as strong as Angus in regards to biotics, his conservation and use of his biotic ability is largely more effective than Angus's, due to his precision. Appearances *Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy **COSG: The Advocate Quotes Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy: The Advocate Trivia *He is based off of WWE personality Cesaro. Related Pages *Angus Coleman *Wumara Gang *Kalen Goddard Category:COSG Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:Humans Category:Vanguard Category:Pirates